Artificial Intelligence (AI) and Machine Learning (ML) techniques have become popular implementations in a number of applications such as, but not limited to, object detection and facial recognition. The success of these techniques relies upon large quantities of representative labeled data, called datasets, that can be used for training, testing and evaluation of the algorithms implemented by the techniques. The information in the datasets may be more valuable than the associated algorithms since the performance of these algorithms is dependent upon the data provided to the algorithm. Currently, many data collection processes for the information in the datasets comprise manual processes. For example, engineers may be tasked with labeling individual images with the necessary information and/or extracting individual frames from videos.